


Ginny: Inside Out

by Sploodington



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sploodington/pseuds/Sploodington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about Voldemort controlling Ginny through the diary, from the perspective of the emotions inside Ginny's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny: Inside Out

Through the great blinking display the emotions saw Ginny take a black book out of her cauldron.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. That is NOT one of Ginny’s books, I didn’t okay this book. It looks gross, what if it’s mouldy?” Disgust piped up.

“It’s not… Dangerous, is it?” added Fear.

“Guys, relax. It’s probably fine, it’s only a book. Let’s open it up and see what’s inside.” Joy reassured them as Ginny tentatively opened the pages to reveal that the book was blank inside. They heard the familiar ping of a memory rolling out of the central console, but this memory was different… Rather than being any of the five colours they were used to, it was pitch black. Inside seemed to swirl like smoke, so much so that they could barely make out the image of the book inside.

“What the bloody hell is that thing?!” Anger exclaimed as she stormed over to the dark orb. She tried to pick the thing up, but as soon as her hands made contact it seemed to latch onto her as she fell to the ground in pain. Tendrils ran up her hands, pulling her into the orb.

“ _Ah yes, now this feels familiar…_ ” a voice hissed “ _You must be Anger. Yes, yes I can use you…_ ” the tendrils seemed to take hold of Anger’s arms, pulling her to her feet and forcing her to hold the orb above her head.

“What’s going on?! What are you doing to me?!” Anger barked at the orb.

“ _Don’t worry my friend, you won’t be harmed. You’re far too useful to me._ ” the voice cooed, as the tendrils suddenly released, causing the orb to slip from Anger’s hands and smash on the ground. Smoke swirled around the wreckage, coalescing and thickening as it spiraled upwards to form a roughly human shape. The emotions looked on helplessly as the smoke dissipated to reveal a man, dressed in swirling black robes, with pale skin and a snakelike face.

“Oh, it feels good to be out of that book.” said the man as he cracked his fingers “Now, what do we have here that I can use?”

“That you can… Use? What for?” asked Sadness

“Ah, yes. You’ll do nicely” the man replied, more interested in Sadness’s presence than her comment. Raising his arm he shot a tendril at her, it struck her square in the chest and crept its way around her body, settling around her wrists. The tendrils moved her hands to the console and began typing. Words appeared on the book’s surface.

“He’s using Sadness to control Ginny! We have to stop him...” Fear cried out “Anger, Repression Procedure 4A!”

“Roger that!” Anger saluted as she jumped into Fear’s arms. Cocking Anger’s arm like a gun and pointing her head at the invader, Fear readied herself to attack.

“Time to burn, motherclucker!” Anger shouted as her head burst into flames, which rushed towards the dark figure. Effortlessly, he raised a hand and quelled the flames. Anger’s scalp simmered down to dull embers.

“How are you doing this?” Fear stammered, dropping Anger as she cautiously backed away from the man.

“This isn’t the first mind I’ve invaded…” he replied with a smile, shooting tendrils at the other emotions which immediately pulled them to the ground and held them down.

“What is this stuff?” Disgust demanded, crinkling her nose at the swirling goo pulling at her. Ignoring her, the man strolled over to the core memory container. It opened at his command, and he casually browsed through them.

“No, please! Not the core memories!” Joy pleaded.

“Okay, let’s see what we have here… Standing up to a bully, that’s not going to be useful.” he yanked the memory out and crushed it in his hand, it crumbled to grey dust on the floor.

“That one powered Bravery Island!” Anger lamented as the island crumbled into the memory dump “how will Ginny ever work up the courage to tell Harry how she feels now?”

“Ah yes, the wonderful Harry Potter. Here he is, the memory of Platform 9¾ last year… This one I can use.” This too he yanked out of the console, but rather than destroying it he held it in his hand and muttered some incantation. The orb turned black, and Harry’s face was obscured by smoke and haze. Strolling over to the delivery tube, he held the orb out and watched as it was sucked up.

“What did you just do?” Joy stammered, still struggling in vain against the tendrils pulling her down.

“Oh, nothing of any great consequence… I simply supplied the Boyfriend Generator in Imagination Island with some new blueprints.” as he spoke, Imagination Island had begun to erupt into green and red flashes. It looked like fighting had broken out.

“Oh dear, it looks like the Imaginary Harry’s haven’t taken too kindly to the new models… No matter, they ought to finish with a few Potter clones relatively swiftly.”

“New models? After all the work I put into building up Ginny’s standards?! You’ll undo months of obsessing! What are you even replacing him with?” Disgust snarled.

“Myself, of course. Well, an age appropriate version of myself. After all, why should Ginny settle for a blood traitor like Potter when she can have me, the heir of Salazar Slytherin? I’m sure you’ll approve.”

Disgust spat on the ground beside her “Ginny would never take to a bigot like you!”

“Oh but indeed, she already has…” the invader taunted, gesturing to the Dark Mark floating above Imagination Island. “Now, let’s get that chamber open…”

 


End file.
